


Love Bites

by Kaiyou



Series: Scions and Sake [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Politics, background ushisemi, handjob, past onesided ushishira, past semishira, possibly ushisemiten, shirabu and waka are human, the others are vamps, vampires are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Sometimes Shirabu hates vampires, or hates being human. Even if Vampires are his clientele. Even if (because) his ex-lover/ex-best friend is a vampire, and even if one of his strongest supporters is also a vampire. Being supportive doesn't make Tendou any less of a jerk, after all, especially when he insists that Shirabu meet his newest client at a place where they both know he'll run into his ex and the human they both fell in love with - well, crushed on, anyways.But all's fair in love and war, right?Not really. Love bites.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this was inspired by one of [Micchan's](http://mitsouparker.tumblr.com/) pictures of Goshiki, where he was kneeling down and looking up, before the strawberry... and we joked about him having fangs.
> 
> So, vampire!Goshiki came into existence. 
> 
> Not sorry.
> 
> UPDATE: HOLY HECK JUST LOOK AT THIS [BEAUTIFUL THING ](https://twitter.com/mitsouparker/status/820442973045452800)

Jasmine and vanilla. Slow jazz and low lights playing over velvet and hardwood, maroon and dark chestnut accented with aged bronze. Club Sanguine hadn't changed much from the last time Shirabu had been here several months ago.

Then again, he sometimes wondered if anything here had changed in the last decade, the last century. Maybe to put in electric lights, on so discrete. Or wifi, but that was relatively noninvasive. He was fairly certain some of the bottles in the wine cellar were older than his grandfather.

The fact that the club’s most prominent patrons didn't drink wine probably helped. No, they preferred a far warmer vintage.

That was why he was here.

Sighing, Shirabu showed his scarlet wristband to the bouncer and made his way inside. Personally preferred not to drink alcohol either, not unless his clients requested it. Some claimed to be able to taste the vintage in his blood. Shirabu thought that was probably either bullshit or wishful thinking. They were the ones paying, though, and it was hardly the strangest request he'd received.

Most of those he turned down. He was a donor, not a prostitute. His goods and services did not include things of a sexual nature.

In the past, of course, he had mixed sex and blood. Never for money.

It was on the short list of things he almost regretted, even still.

Of course, that man would be here tonight. Of course, they would be here. This was their favorite spot, and it was Tendou who had invited Shirabu here after all. They went wherever he did.

Tugging the sleeves of his suit jacket down, Shirabu tried to pretend that his heart didn't ache as he looked across the room at the two very familiar men. Grey hair with dark tips - fuschia this time - and a tall broad-shouldered man. Semi and Ushijima, his ex-lover and ex-crush.

He hoped they were happy.

He knew by looking at Semi’s face that they were.

“Hey hey, Shirabubu!”

Scowling Shirabu turned to the third member of that unholy trifecta, Tendou Satori. The only one he could really stand to be around anymore. Tendou was annoying as fuck, sure, but he was bluntly honest and there had never been anything even approaching romance between them. Sure, Tendou had been a client a few times, but always in a purely friendly capacity and he tipped well.

The money thing had been odd in the beginning. Shirabu had a genetic quirk that meant he regenerated blood faster than most other humans. Supposedly his blood was richer and thicker, as well, but he thought that was just advertising. There were rumors people like him had been bred by the vampires like cattle, bloodlines tweaked by seduction and gentle persuasion in an attempt to create the perfect meal.

It was probably crap as well, but it meant he got ten times what a regular human donor made so he wasn't too upset.

“I thought I told you not to call me that,” Shirabu huffed.

That just made Tendou laugh. “You're as bad as Tsukki,” he said. Whoever that was.

“Whatever. Where's this friend of yours you want to hire me for, anyway? I told you double rates for making me come back here, and he'd better not be one of those arrogant assholes or I'm leaving. Better know how to pull out on time too.”

“Of course! I would never entrust my darling Shirabu to anyone who might hurt him.”

Of course not. Not that there was much left to hurt. Not after the redhead’s boyfriends had -

Well, that wasn't really fair. Shirabu wasn't even sure if the three were boyfriends, to be honest. He just knew Semi and Tendou had this weird magnetic attraction between them even though they were both vampires, and Tendou and Ushijima had been inseparable since they first met. It had been fine for a while. Fine before Semi met Ushijima. After that, well.

Shirabu had never really been in love with Semi. Not properly. They had grown up together, sometimes best friends. Often times it was more the case that they annoyed each other more than anyone else but would also tear anyone apart who threatened to hurt the other. When they were in their teens their relationship had morphed into a mix of rivalry turned attraction, lovers on a quest of discovery, chasing first after first.  That had lasted through college. Lasted until Tendou brought Ushijima into their lives and they had both fallen for him.

It just happened that Ushijima had fallen for Semi but not him.

Sometimes, life was just that simple.

“He's over there, by them,” Tendou said. “We can go over if you want, I'm sure they'd love to say hello -”

“Not even if you paid me triple,” Shirabu spat out.

“Ok, ok.”

Sighing, Shirabu looked over to the man standing beside the other two. Thin. Dark hair in that stupid bowl-cut that Tendou had had when they were younger. Pale skin. “Are you sure he's legal? He looks pretty young.”

“Aha, he's only a year younger than you, Shirabubu. Country boy, though. Old family, born not made.”

Born was better. They were trained, at least, knew how to stay in control or their families didn't let them out in public.

“Fine,” Shirabu said. “Bring him over, then. He knows what I am?”

“I told him who you are, yeah.”

That wasn't exactly the same thing, but he'd take it.

While Tendou was going to get his friend, Shirabu sidled up to the bar. He wanted a drink. The thought of alcohol was tempting.

No. Not while he still didn't know for sure what this new client was like.

Staring at the rainbow of bottled liquids behind the bar, Shirabu slid his fingers across the wooden surface, fingertips catching on the filigree of bronze that decorated the corner.

“Shirabu-san?”

That was fucking quick.

Shirabu tried to school his face into something resembling politeness before he turned. Yep, sure enough, there was the tall dark-headed man he’d seen from across the bar. The height difference was more noticeable up close.

Fuck. So was the fact that the man was really fucking cute. At least Tendou had done him right on that count. Speaking of - the fucker waved at him from halfway across the room, grin splitting his face.

Scowling Shirabu held back on the urge to flip him off.

“Ah, you are Shirabu-san, correct?”

“Yes,” Shirabu muttered. He managed to drag his gaze from Tendou’s ugly face up to the one in front of him. “Sorry. Tendou didn’t tell me your name. He was supposed to come and introduce us.” At the very least.

“Oh,” the man said, looking back at Tendou, biting his lip. “Ah, sorry, he just told me to come meet you - ah - I hope that’s alright, I can go get him if I need -”

“Tell me your name.”

The pitch of the vampire’s voice was doing nothing to help the aggravation riling Shirabu up. It wasn’t a bad voice, not really. It was just so, well -

Human.

“Just tell me your name.”

“Oh.”

The man looked down at him with a gaze so intense Shirabu had to remember to breathe. His eyes were dark, dark grey. There was a small ring just outside each pupil, of course - rays of burgundy betraying the fact that he was a vampire. When well fed, they’d probably blend perfectly with the grey of his eyes. Any hungrier and the red would really be striking. Burgundy, though - burgundy was a nice color. The man would still need him, but wouldn’t be so hunger-crazed that Shirabu would be in danger. If the vampire was able to control his bite, well.

“Goshiki,” the man said. “Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“Goshiki.”

It fit him for some reason. Maybe because he was so very animated, almost buzzing with excitement even as he stood still. There was such a presence about him. Shirabu was still feeling annoyed, on edge because of Tendou and the presence of Ushijima and Semi, but for some reason the younger man’s energy was pulling Shirabu’s attention as well.

“Nice to meet you, Goshiki. What did you have in mind for the evening?”

“Eh? Ah, well. Did you want a drink? I can get you a drink if you want, I mean, we could both get drinks ah, unless you’ve ordered already I don’t want to presume -”

“I haven’t.”

“Oh.”

Huffing Shirabu pulled himself up onto a stool, aware of the heat of a hand brushing over his lower back before Goshiki sat next to him.

“You know I don’t -” he started, glancing over at Goshiki. The innocence in the other man’s eyes made him stop his words.

“Eh?” Goshiki asked. “You don’t what? I mean, it doesn’t matter, if you don’t want to do anything, of course, I, ah.”

It was awkward.

There was something about him that almost seemed to be comfortable in awkwardness, however.

It might possibly be considered cute, even. By other people. Certainly not Shirabu.

Huffing, he turned to the bartender and ordered one of the more expensive sakes. He wasn’t the one paying for it, after all, and he might need the alcohol tonight.

For strength.

Didn’t have anything to do with wanting to relax around this man, no. None whatsoever.

With normal clients, there was too much of a risk of making himself vulnerable, losing himself to the twin intoxication of drink and bite. He trusted Goshiki, though. That trust was wholly unearned, of course. Tendou promised he was trustworthy, but that alone wasn’t really enough to sway Shirabu. It was Tendou, after all. But this, well.

“Are you a fan of sake?” Goshiki asked.

“Occasionally.”

“I haven’t really tried it. Normally don’t really drink - well, at least, not alcohol.”

That made sense, he supposed.

“I don’t drink often either,” Shirabu murmured, then shrugged. “Since you’re paying, I suppose it’s alright.”

“I’m happy to,” Goshiki said, leaning his arms on the bar and turning to look at Shirabu. “They don’t really have places like this where I’m from. It’s so colorful and loud!”

Shirabu was fairly certain that loud was probably normal where Goshiki was concerned. It should have been irritating. It was irritating, to an extent, but he found he didn’t mind as much as he should.

“Why did you come here?” Shirabu asked. A safe question.

“Oh! Tendou was a childhood friend, even though he’s a couple of years older than me? And his family is younger than mine, but my dad didn’t mind. When he told me he was friends with Ushijima, I just had to come down and meet him. He’s one of the best fighters in the ring. It’s incredible how fast he moves and he’s still just human. Did you know there’s talking about him turning? Turning soon? You know how rarely they give permission for a turn, but - if they do, and he accepts - could you imagine what he’d be like? I’d love to face him in the ring.”

Ok, so not such a safe question. Shirabu grimaced, trying to ignore the way Goshiki continued to ramble on about how amazing Ushijima was. Every word, of course, was true. Every word reminded him of all the things he wanted to forget. Shirabu pressed his fingers against the bronze filigree atop the bar, wishing it was sharp, wishing he could cut his fingers open right here. His blood was rushing in his ears and he knew he needed to donate soon.

Eyeing the glass of sake the bartender brought him, Shirabu contemplated breaking it and cutting himself open right then and there. Problem solved.

It would probably stop Goshiki from talking about Ushijima, as well.

“I see you two have met!” Tendou said, patting Shirabu’s back.

It was enough to pull Shirabu back from the precipice of intrusive thoughts that had invaded his mind. Turning to glare at him, Shirabu conveniently ignored the fact that he welcomed the distraction.

“You were supposed to introduce us,” Shirabu hissed.

“Shirabu-san?” Goshiki asked, eyes wide.

Shit.

Professional. He needed to be professional. Schooling his face, Shirabu took the glass of sake and thanked the bartender, sipping the drink to calm his nerves.

“You seem to be getting along well even without my introduction,” Tendou said, patting Shirabu hard.

“Yeah! I was just telling Shirabu about why I came here! And how great Ushijima is, and how I’d like to meet him in the ring sometime.”

“Oh, hah,” Tendou said. “I see.”

Giving him a dirty look, Shirabu took another sip of his sake.

“Yeah! We could go back over there if you want since you have your drink now -”

“I don’t want,” Shirabu said.

“Oh.”

Fuck. That was harsher than he’d intended. It wasn’t Goshiki’s fault that he was so on edge.

“Now, now, children,” Tendou said. “Ah, I think they have the upper balcony open tonight, Shirabu. The VIP area? If you want.”

“What’s that like?” Goshiki asked.

“I don’t know,” Shirabu said, shooting Tendou a suspicious look. He seemed sincere though, reminded Shirabu of the reasons why he actually considered Tendou a friend even with the issues between him and Tendou’s best friends. “It’s new, I think. I’d be interested in seeing it.”

“Let’s go there then!” Goshiki said, jumping up off the stool and giving Shirabu a bright look. “I bet it’s great!”

“Hmm,” said Shirabu, sliding off his stool and glancing at his drink. The bottle was right there on the counter, just within reach. He hadn’t planned on drinking more, but -

Goshiki reached over and picked the bottle up before Shirabu even said anything. It was both annoying and almost soothing. Not that he needed anyone to take care of him, but what the hell. Goshiki was the one who was paying.

“It’s right over here,” Tendou said, leading them to a side door.

For just an instant Shirabu felt the touch of someone’s eyes on him. He glanced over and saw Semi looking at him, expression unreadable before he looked away. It hurt, dully. Hurt like a wound that had been scabbed over and rehealed a million times until the raw flesh was surrounded by scar tissue.

He could heal.

Evidently, tonight his healing meant downing the rest of his glass of sake before setting it on a stray table, pushing through the VIP door and walking up the stairs. Tendou stayed behind, leaving them to climb up to the balcony on their own. Honestly, Shirabu couldn’t say he minded.

“Wow,” Goshiki said as they stepped out onto the balcony.

“Not bad.”

The balcony was more of a deck, really - about ten feet by twenty, with tables and chairs on one side. On the other, there were brown wicker couches arranged in seating areas around small tables lit by hurricane lamps. Fairy lights were strung up above the seating area, illuminating the trees that fanned out behind the bar.

“This is fancy!” Goshiki said, rushing forward to the stone railing. “We don’t have anything like this back home.”

“It’s European-style, I think,” Shirabu murmured, following him over and leaning against the cool stone. “Some of the older vampires probably liked it when they went traveling. Vampires are all about aesthetic, you know.”

The look Goshiki gave him made him flush and look away. Of course Goshiki knew. Goshiki was a vampire, after all, even if it was easy to forget that for a moment.

“What’s your aesthetic, Shirabu-san?”

Strong arms. Precise hits. Olive-colored eyes that actually saw him, did more than just review and dismiss. Silver hair with brown tips -

No.

“Power,” he said instead, wondering if it was true. “Power, and -”

A finger under his chin turned his head so he was looking up into liquid-dark eyes, the inner rings just a bit more scarlet than before. Touching was a requirement of the job. Normally touching bothered him anyway, cold hands, sharp fingernails, vampires thinking his body was theirs to move as they wished even if all he was selling was his blood. Goshiki didn’t feel cold, though.

“I don’t -” Goshiki started, frowning. “Sorry. I shouldn’t’ve asked.”

He was moving away then, faster than Shirabu’s eyes could track. Moving and taking the bottle of sake with him. Shirabu told himself it was the sake he was going after, but he also had to admit he was mildly intrigued by the other man.

He followed Goshiki to one of the seating areas, taking a seat on a couch cattycorner to the one Goshiki sat on. The vampire placed the bottle of sake on the table between them. No glasses.

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time Shirabu had drunk straight from the bottle.

“What’s yours?” Shirabu asked, resisting temptation for a few moments more. He looked over at Goshiki. “Your aesthetic, I mean.”

The vampire frowned, hands on his knees as he leaned forward. “Huh, I’m not sure,” he said. “The house I grew up in - well, everything was beautiful? I guess? You know, in a classic way. Screens, almost perfect gardens, transience. But I never fit, not really.”

It wasn’t completely unexpected. Most of the older vampire families kept things up in a reflection of the human culture around them. Transience seemed an odd aesthetic for vampires to have, but maybe it was just a matter of admiring the things you’d never experience. Shirabu had heard stories of vampires who took in children, raising them up with every privilege of the world only to watch them die of old age. Some even adopted families like that. He’d heard of books written celebrating the experience, something foreign. In this world vampires could have everything, after all - even death.

But not age. Not change, not once they hit maturity.

“When you say power,” Goshiki said, “Did you mean to have power over someone else, or to be overpowered?”

That halted Shirabu’s train of thought. “I said my aesthetic, not my kinks,” he muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought.

“Eh?” Goshiki asked, looking up at him. “Ah! No, no, I didn’t mean - I didn’t mean it like that! Ah!”

Shirabu had never seen a vampire blush before, but Goshiki was doing a damned good impression. It was more blue than pink, but there was color there.

Semi had never blushed for him. He’d gotten angry, but he’d never colored up like this.

It was fascinating for a moment, then things spun out into pure awkwardness. “You aren’t like other vampires,” Shirabu finally muttered, looking down at his hands.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not a criticism.”

“Really?”

The brightness in Goshiki’s voice had Shirabu scowling again. “It’s not a compliment either, it’s just - a statement.

“Oh,” Goshiki said. “I want to be the best vampire ever, though. I’m going to be.”

“What does that even mean.”

Best - sometimes Shirabu hated that word. He’d wanted to be the best too, at one point. Done his best. Tried to change so he was exactly what other people wanted, needed.

“It means, hmm. Well, like Ushijima-san is the best fighter! You know, everyone looks up to him, and he’s amazing. I want to be like that! Be the vampire that other vampires look to, that they’re - well, not scared of exactly, because it’s not like people are scared of Ushijima-san, they just think he’s really amazing and cool, and strong, and he knows what he’s doing, and -”

The irritation built and built inside Shirabu until he reached over and slapped his hand down on Goshiki’s wrist. “Can we not,” he ground out, “talk about that man right now?”

“Shirabu-san?”

The time slowed down to one crystal-clear moment as Shirabu realized what he’d just done. He’d been violent. To a vampire. One of his clients, though slapping the arm of a human client would’ve just been unprofessional. Not that he had human clients. And really, the whole client thing was secondary when it came to vampires, because there was only the thinnest of lines that separated vampires treating humans with care and vampires being able to retaliate against violence in any way that they saw fit.

Staring at where his hand still sat on the back of Goshiki’s wrist, Shirabu let that thought sink in. He’d lost control, and now fear of the consequences was making his blood rush, heartbeat echoing in his ears.

“Shirabu-san?” Goshiki asked again, voice rising in pitch. “Shirabu-san I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just -”

He was still alive. He was still alive, and his throat wasn’t torn out, Goshiki wasn’t claiming him as property, he was still... “I’m fine,” he murmured.

“I didn’t mean to - your heart is racing so fast, did I -”

“I’m fine,” Shirabu repeated, forcing himself to look up at Goshiki’s face. So human. So like a human, but it was a deception - no.

Goshiki really was different than other vampires.

His eyes were bright and earnest, almost innocent. The innocence slipped sometimes, though; not like it was a mask exactly. It wasn’t false. It was more that Goshiki just had an inner purity to him that refused to be corrupted by the world they inhabited.

Hah. Not even an hour into knowing the guy, and he was already waxing poetic.

Must be the sake.

“You look hungry,” Shirabu said, lips pursing at how the ring in Goshiki’s eyes had brightened to crimson. It was almost disturbing how the color had changed. He still wasn’t frightened, though.

“I do?”

“Your eyes.”

“Oh,” Goshiki said, free hand flying up to touch his cheek. “I’m sorry, I -”

“It’s alright,” Shirabu said, letting go of Goshiki’s arm and turning his hand over to expose his inner wrist. “Do you want?”

The moment stretched out between them, Goshiki’s fingers traveling from his cheek down to trace along the inside of Shirabu’s wrist. It was a habit among vampires to keep the nails of their right index finger honed to a knife-sharp point. The nail pressed against the vein, not breaking the skin, teasing Shirabu with the soft promise of pain. He normally preferred teeth even with the inherent intimacy - he wasn’t a masochist, - but right now, it was almost like his world was zeroing down to that one tiny tiny spot that threatened to split open his skin and spill his blood.

Then the finger pulled back.

“If I drink from you, are you going to leave?” Goshiki whispered. “I mean, I know - Tendou made it clear you aren’t here as an escort, or for anything else. You just - if you want to leave, that’s ok too obviously, whenever, I mean, if you want to get it over with -”

“Goshiki,” Shirabu muttered, “don’t kill the mood.”

“The... mood?”

Realization of what he’d said - what he’d meant - ripped through Shirabu, and he flushed, locking eyes with Goshiki. He felt bare and exposed in that moment, wanting to pull all his walls back up. The sake, the sake, it had to be the sake -

But he wasn’t that self-deceptive.

Licking his lips Goshiki looked back down at Shirabu’s wrist, moving so that he was cradling Shirabu’s arm in his hands. Time stretched out as he brought the wrist up toward his mouth. Shirabu had to lean closer with the movement. It made him feel off-balance. This whole thing had him off-balance though. Off-balance but he didn’t care. The intensity in Goshiki’s eyes was overwhelming, and then that mouth - that pale pink mouth - opened, revealing darkness and two sharp white points that glinted in the lamplight.

“Are you sure?” Goshiki asked, breath ghosting over the surface of Shirabu’s skin.

“Yes.”

There was the faintest of smiles, and then Goshiki’s eyes were looking down at his wrist again, mouth opening and tilting his arm so that those shining teeth could pierce Shirabu’s flesh.

Pain. Familiar, expected, followed by the rush of pleasure that could be addictive. Was addictive to many. Shirabu knew his own addiction came more from the need for regular bloodletting, but the euphoria of the bite was nice as well. At the moment, extremely nice.

It was a rush, watching Goshiki feed on him. There was just something about this vampire, this man. It was almost like Shirabu was offering himself up to Goshiki and being paid tribute to in return. Power - he though back to Goshiki’s earlier question. Here, in this moment, he had the illusion that he held all the power. Goshiki could very easily drain him dry, leave him laid out on the couch for some stranger to find - but he wouldn’t.

Shirabu knew he wouldn’t.

That knowledge was a tenuous thing, a thing built on his trust of Tendou and all the little ways Goshiki had showed respect ever since he’d met him - but he trusted that knowledge. Trusted that Goshiki would respect his boundaries. It was probably a foolish thing, but there were moments when even Shirabu could be a fool.

“Stop,” he murmured.

Goshiki stopped, panting, tongue sliding over Shirabu’s skin to clean the small drops of blood that threatened to spill over. His eyes were needy as they looked up at Shirabu. Thirsty. He was still thirsty. That one small moment was hardly enough to slake his thirst. Hardly enough to even let him have a taste. Other vampires probably would’ve dragged it out, ignored what Shirabu had said, whine - well.

It looked like Goshiki was ready to whine a bit.

But he had stopped. Instantly.

A vampire with perfect self-control and equally perfect obedience.

Desire curled in Shirabu’s gut, desire that before this night had only really ever turned towards two people. This was lust, probably. Shirabu was not a person to give in to lust. But with Goshiki -

Fuck, he was going to slap Tendou the next time he saw him, just so he wouldn’t have to see the smug grin on his face. He’d planned this all.

Still, Shirabu wasn’t one to waste such exquisite planning.

“Good,” he whispered, sucking in a breath at the little whimper Goshiki gave at that. His cheeks were redder now, flush with Shirabu’s blood. The knowledge that he was inside the vampire made him feel almost possessive. He wanted more.

And, realistically, there was absolutely no reason why he couldn’t have exactly what he wanted.

Pulling his arm back from Goshiki’s grasp, Shirabu tapped on his red wristband.

“What are you doing?” Goshiki asked, slight panic in his voice.

“Canceling our contract,” Shirabu murmured. “Mmmm, you can still pay for the sake though.”

“Canceling?!”

The panic was more evident now. A part of Shirabu wanted to savor the fact that he could make Goshiki that nervous. Realistically, though, he probably shouldn’t give the man a heart attack.

Could vampires even get heart attacks?

Whatever. It didn’t matter.

“Tendou told you I don’t mix sex and money, right? Well, money and a lot of things, but that seems relevant.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t ever expect you to -”

‘Never?” Shirabu asked.

“I -”

Tilting his head to the side, he continued, “And, expect or want?”

He could be reading this wrong. He could be reading the whole situation wrong, misreading even his own desires, allowing himself to get caught up in the emotions brought on by seeing Semi and Ushijima, letting himself get pulled under by the alcohol. It wasn’t that much alcohol though, really, and he trusted his own judgement.

Even if he was feeling reckless.

“I - what?” Goshiki asked, adorably cute as he tilted his head to the side. The hint of blood on his lips did nothing to change the level of cuteness, either.

Shirabu sighed. “I want to be here,” he said.

“Eh?”

“I want to be here, with you.”

The response he got in return for that was a bit more enthusiastic than he was perhaps prepared for, Goshiki’s eyes widening and his hand shooting out to hold Shirabu’s tightly. Not too tightly, though - especially not after Shirabu winced.

“You mean!”

“Calm down,” Shirabu chided, glancing over towards the balcony door to make sure Tendou wasn’t secretly filming. He’d never live that down. “I just meant I’m - I don’t want you to be a client.”

“Oh,” Goshiki said, that silly smile still taking up most of his face. Worst vampire ever. No sense of mystery or aloofness at all. The complete opposite of Semi.

The complete opposite of Shirabu.

That thought made him smile, letting himself grow softer in Goshiki’s presence. Perhaps that was how Goshiki was dangerous, he could cause Shirabu to let down all his defenses and be taken over by emotions that should really not be allowed to exist inside his heart. Perhaps.

Recklessness came in many shapes and sizes.

“Are you still hungry?” Shirabu asked, looking down at their clasped hands.

“Ah - I am,” Goshiki said, something crafty coming into his eyes. “I’m not desperate, though. I’m more interested in Shirabu-san’s company than his blood.”

Oh, and there was more danger, because those words tugged at something Shirabu didn’t even know existed within him. People didn’t normally enjoy him just for himself. He didn’t expect them too, really - he expected to be used. Not in a bad way, not without consideration or appreciation, of course, no. But Shirabu was used to being a means to an end.

The way Goshiki was looking at him -

He didn’t understand it.

“Ok then,” he said, not quite sure what to do with himself.

He glanced over at the bottle of sake.

“Do you want more to drink?” Goshiki asked, reaching out before Shirabu even answered.

“I - sure.”

The earlier question came to his mind as he took the bottle from Goshiki’s hand. To control, or to be controlled - to give up control to another entire. In reality, he wanted both. It was complicated and contradictory thought, but seeing as how Goshiki was about as contradictory as Shirabu was complicated, perhaps it was a thought they could fulfill together.

Shirabu thumbed the cork out of the bottle and onto the tile floor, tilting his head back and taking a swig. Goshiki was watching him. Shirabu was so very, very aware of how intently those eyes were watching his lips, trailing down over his throat as he swallowed. He hadn’t dressed to be sexy tonight. He’d just dressed up enough to look decent, tan button-down shirt and dark brown jacket over brown slacks - but Goshiki’s gaze on him made him feel sexy.

They were still holding hands.

He could feel the press of Goshiki’s nails dragging against his palm, blunt and safe, no threat. They spoke volumes of danger, though. Danger of how those nails might feel on other patches of skin, slipping across sensitive spots, learning every place that made Shirabu come apart.

It was foolish. Goshiki was the furthest thing from sexy, with his stupid haircut and his over-enthusiastic eyes - and yet in some ways it was that very intensity that was catching Shirabu’s interest.

Partially, at least.

“Is it good?” Goshiki whispered.

Licking his lips Shirabu nodded. “Do you want some?” he asked, deliberately holding the bottle out of easy reach.

The smile Goshiki gave him in response was sweet, so sweet. “I wouldn’t mind trying,” he murmured. “See what Shirabu-san likes.”

That made Shirabu’s heart do even more flip-flops. “You’re so dangerous,” he accused.

Goshiki’s mouth opened wide in surprise, then he smiled again. “Sometimes,” he said, reaching out toward Shirabu and tugging him gently off his own couch and towards Goshiki. “To some people, maybe. Not to you though, Shirabu-san. Never to you.”

“Never is a big thing to claim when you’ve only known me two hours, idiot,” Shirabu said, sucking in a breath as he ended up straddling Goshiki’s waist, up on his knees with those arms sliding full around his waist. “Don’t promise things you can’t -”

“Trust me?” Goshiki asked, looking up at him. Those eyes, those dark eyes made Shirabu want to fall into them. The rings had faded back to scarlet, now. Garnet would be safer. Garnet like the traces of blood drying on Goshiki’s lips. His blood.

“So dangerous.”

Shirabu smiled, watching an echoing smile chase any worry from Goshiki’s eyes. Beautiful, beautiful eyes. He ran his free hand through the black bangs that threatened to cover them, marveling to himself at the hair's softness. Goshiki’s hands were sliding up his back under his jacket, pressing against the soft cotton of his shirt. Shirabu knew that if he wanted, Goshiki could tear the clothes from his body. Tear him to pieces. And yet for all his physical strength, Goshiki was handling him as gently as a baby bird.

“If I wanted to chain you up,” Shirabu asked, “Would you let me?”

Again that flash of surprise, then determination. “Yes,” Goshiki said. “If you wanted, I would.”

“Really,” Shirabu said, taking another swig of sake. “You’d put yourself under my power, let me do whatever I wanted to you?”

Fast, this was going far too fast. He’d just met the guy and he was already talking about kinky, kinky sex with him. Shirabu didn’t do this. He didn’t fuck strangers, he didn’t get drunk on vampire’s laps, he didn’t throw caution to the wind like this. So strange. It was probably a combination of a million things that had him acting so crazy, but the most important thing right now was the pink lips that opened in wonder as they looked up at him, the dark eyes watching every single move.

“I’d do -” Goshiki started, then frowned biting his lip like he was holding something back. Probably better that way. Shirabu didn’t actually want wholehearted confessions at this point. He was much more distracted by the way Goshiki’s fang pierced his lower lip, causing one dark red drop of blood to well up and threaten to spill down over his lip.

Some humans had a fetish for vampire blood. Shirabu had never seen the appeal before.

But this, this wasn’t about vampire blood, it was about Goshiki.

Licking his lips Shirabu let himself slide down on Goshiki’s lap, watching the drop of blood as Goshiki pulled his teeth back from the puncture. “May I?” he asked.

Eyes widening, Goshiki nodded.

That was all the permission Shirabu needed to lean forward, tongue darting out to trace over the side of Goshiki’s bottom lip. The blood tasted subtly different than his own, less coppery, more earthy. Sitting back he rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, pondering the taste. Goshiki was watching him like a hawk.

“Now some of you is in me,” Shirabu said, winking at Goshiki, “like some of me is in you.”

“I think I always want some of you in me,” Goshiki says, looking a bit dazed.

Blood. They were talking about blood.

Shirabu had to remind himself of that though, because the way Goshiki is looking at him makes his heart speed up with more than just desire. Had anyone ever looked at him like this? Like he was amazing and beautiful and precious?

It was suddenly terrifying.

It was fragile, so fragile. What would happen when Goshiki met someone better? Someone who didn’t have the baggage Shirabu carried around, who didn’t have a tongue so sharp it could cut faster than a vampire’s fangs, who wasn’t -

Broken -

Goshiki’s hands tightened in Shirabu’s shirt, and he frowned.

“Why do you look like that?” he asked.

“Like what?” Shirabu asked, trying to play it off.

“Like -” Goshiki started, a hint of sadness entering his eyes, “- bitter.”

A part of him wanted to climb off the vampire’s lap and tell him to go fuck himself, that it was none of his business. And, it wasn’t.

But.

“Just being foolish,” Shirabu mused, running fingers through Goshiki’s hair again.

He was here now. Even if it was all just temporary, he was selfish enough to want this. Selfish enough to want to be wanted.

Goshiki pursed his lips. “I want to be the best vampire I can be,” he said, ignoring Shirabu’s sigh at the overblown remark to continue, “I want to be the best vampire I can be for you.”

This boy was going to kill him.

“You’re too much,” Shirabu muttered.

Really, there was only one thing to do with a mouth that insisted on saying such ridiculous things, so he kissed him.

As kisses went, it wasn’t his best. It was clumsy because of the alcohol and because Goshiki wasn’t expecting it. He didn’t seem very experienced in the kissing department either. Shirabu might’ve expected him to be clumsy, or to kiss too hard, but the reality was the opposite - he seemed almost hesitant.

Frowning, Shirabu sat back and tilted his head, pursing his lips as he looked at the other. Had he read this wrong? Was Goshiki not interested in - but he’d pulled him into his lap, basically seduced him into the kiss, had let Shirabu taste his blood. But the way he’d reacted to the kiss - and now, Goshiki seemed almost frozen, staring at Shirabu’s mouth, hands still on his back. “Sorry,” Shirabu murmured.

Goshiki stared at him a moment more, then shook his head swiftly. “Don’t be!” he said, pulling Shirabu closer, bumping their noses together and almost spilling the sake. “Ah! Now I’m sorry.”

Scowling, Shirabu rubbed his nose. “What was that, then?”

“You surprised me,” Goshiki said, looking up at him sheepishly. “I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me.”

“It just felt - I just felt like it,” Shirabu said, frowning and looking to the side. Alcohol didn’t seem like that good an idea anymore.

“Why?” Goshiki asked, hands sliding up his back again, making Shirabu lean closer to him.

“Because I wanted to shut you up.”

Sputtering, Goshiki laughed, forehead leaning against the side of Shirabu’s face. “It made me forget to think for a few minutes, does that count?”

“I’m not certain there’s much thinking going on most of the time anyway.”

The insult only made Goshiki laugh harder, breath warm against Shirabu’s ear. “You’re probably right,” Goshiki said. “I’m sorry if I hurt your nose, though. I’d be happy to kiss it and make it better.”

Wiggling his nose, Shirabu pondered this thought. While he considered, Goshiki tilted his head, lips brushing against the shell of Shirabu’s ear. “What are you doing?” Shirabu whispered, leaning his head to give the other man better access.

“You smell delicious, Shirabu-san,” Goshiki murmured, blunt front teeth delicately catching his earlobe.

“Well, you did invite me here to make a meal of me.”

Humming softly in agreement Goshiki nuzzled his way down to Shirabu’s throat, hands sliding down to grip his hips. The alcohol was warm in Shirabu’s bloodstream as he let Goshiki move him, rocking forward as he felt Goshiki’s fangs press against his skin, not piercing the surface. Not yet. Not yet.

“I -” Shirabu said, sighing as Goshiki pulled back so that only his breath ghosted against Shirabu’s neck.

“But I think you offered me something to drink?” Goshiki whispered.

Shirabu turned his head and stared at him. Of course he was offering something to drink, that was the whole point.

Goshiki blinked at him like he didn’t quite get that. “Ah!” he said, eyes going wide. “I meant sake! You offered me sake.”

Staring a moment more, Shirabu tried to process this.

“Were you being seductive?” he finally asked. “Wait, make that trying to be seductive?

The grin Goshiki gave him looked forced. “Did it work?”

“No!” Shirabu said, frowning.

“Well I do have you in my lap, but -”

“Argh, you -” Shirabu groaned, sliding a hand back into Goshiki’s hair and tugging his head back. “This is how you seduce someone.”

Pushing up on his knees again, he looked down into Goshiki’s face - that stupidly handsome and contrite face - and lifted the sake bottle to his own mouth. There were drops that had spilled down onto his hand in the foolishness that had gone on earlier. Locking his gaze with Goshiki he slowly lapped at his thumb, tracing his way up to the rim of the bottle before tilting it back and letting some of the rich burning liquid spill into his mouth.

Then he swallowed.

Goshiki’s hands had tightened on his hips, fingers drifting down to brush against the top of his ass. It was effective. Everything this man did was stupidly effective, though. It made Shirabu want to do very bad things.

Licking his lips he tilted his head to the side, bringing the bottle up above Goshiki’s mouth. “Open,” he said.

Smiling, Goshiki opened his lips, tongue darting out to press against his bottom lip. It was a bit too much, too eager. Shirabu wondered for a moment if he’d be able to manage his mouth enough not to do damage with it if it were opening to do other things - ah, but that was something to worry about later.

Now, he just tilted the bottle, and poured.

Eyes widening, Goshiki closed his mouth after just the first bit, spilling a some of the sake against his skin and down onto his shirt. For a moment Shirabu was worried he might’ve choked - that the liquid might’ve gone down the wrong tube, that his attempt at seduction had gone tremendously haywire. Tendou would never let him hear the end of that.

“Sorry,” Goshiki managed, swallowing. “Sorry, just - not used to drinking like that.”

Frowning, Shirabu lightly hit his shoulder with the bottle. “You scared me.”

“You were worried about me, Shirabu-san?”

That name. That damnable name that sounded different coming from Goshiki than it ever had from anyone else. “Of course not,” Shirabu muttered.

The way Goshiki smiled, it looked like he believed differently.

“Oh, just,” Shirabu said, tugging his hair back again. This time, he locked eyes with Goshiki and went slow enough that even this birdbrain would be able to know what he was doing.

Indeed he was right, because the lips that met his were open and soft, tasting of sake. Hungrily Shirabu slipped his tongue into the open mouth, dancing lightly over the pointed fangs and then brushing against Goshiki’s own tongue. Teeth closed lightly over him, Goshiki sucking on his tongue in a way that had Shirabu rocking forward against the other man’s body, moaning as Goshiki’s hands slipped further down to cup his ass.

This was a kiss. This was warm, and intoxicating, making him feel the warmth of the sake tingling in his veins. He didn’t know who was in charge anymore. Maybe Goshiki, maybe him, maybe neither, maybe both. It really didn’t matter. All that mattered was the taste of Goshiki, hot and spicy and warm, warmer than any vampire had the right to be. The feeling of his hair as it slid through Shirabu’s fingers, the way their bodies moved together as Goshiki tugged him down to sit snugly in his lap, the way he could feel - he could feel -

Pulling back, Shirabu let his lips curl into a grin as he tried to catch his breath. “That’s how you seduce someone,” he said triumphantly.

“Oh,” said Goshiki. “I thought all you had to do was step into a bar and get angry at a redhead.”

Wait.

What.

Pressing his lips together, Shirabu tried to stop the rush of blood to his cheeks, glaring as Goshiki started to chuckle.

“Sorry, sorry,” Goshiki said, eyes shining as he looked up at him. “It’s true though. You had me ever since I saw you come through the door.”

“Goshiki, you are not going to spin some line about how this was love at first sight or something stupid like that.”

“Hmm,” Goshiki said, glancing to the side and down. “No, I won’t.”

“Good,” Shirabu said, trying to push down an echo of disappointment.

“I just - ever since Satori told me about you, I was curious. Is that ok? He showed me pictures, so I knew what you looked like.”

Narrowing his eyes, Shirabu tried to imagine what Tendou might have told him. “You weren’t even looking at me when you first came in.”

“I was trying to be cool,” Goshiki protested, still not looking up.

Cool. This clumsy, overeager puppy of a vampire trying to be cool.

Imagine.

He could though. Shirabu could, and it was oh so troubling.

Trouble embodied when Goshiki glanced up at him with those dark eyes and those kiss-red lips. “I was better the second time, right?”

“Better?” Shirabu murmured, distracted by the tongue that slipped out to taste those lips.

“At kissing.”

“Oh. Um, Yes.” He might have to try a few more times just to be sure, feel what those lips felt like when they curled into a grin like the one being directed at him now.

“If you want,” Goshiki said, blinking languidly, “I’d be more than willing to practice. If you thought it would help.”

Vampires couldn’t read minds. Shirabu knew this. Vampires were also supposed to be seductive, it was in there nature, so it really shouldn’t be so surprising that all he wanted to do was fall back into that mouth and explore what Goshiki suggested. Then, of course, there was the sake. He could blame the sake. He took another swig of sake just so there was more to blame, trying to ignore the burning in his own cheeks. That could be explained away by sake too, as could the lightheadeness he felt as Goshiki shifted him, sitting up and making Shirabu lean back into hands that had slid up his back again.

“Maybe,” Shirabu whispered, deciding that it was his turn in the conversation.

“You’re incredible, Shirabu-san,” Goshiki murmured, now looking down at him.

Unfair. Completely unfair. There were many reasons why Shirabu was not incredible, and he tried to gather them to himself while also trying to bring the bottle up to his lips again for another drink.

“Damn thing’s empty,” Shirabu murmured.

Goshiki laughed, soft and clear, holding Shirabu with one hand as he plucked the bottle from Shirabu’s grasp with the other. “We could call for a waiter to bring us more,” he said, tossing it to the side, “but I’m not sure you need it.”

Probably wise.

The way Goshiki was holding him so easily reminded Shirabu of the difference in their strength. Power. It did turn him on, actually even if he was loathe to admit it. In many ways he didn’t like the fact that the vampires in his life could physically force him to do a good many things he wouldn’t want to do. In fantasies, well.

Being manhandled wasn’t always such a bad thing.

Goshiki was watching him again, free hand rising to caress his cheek. Shirabu leaned into it, closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the sweetness in Goshiki’s gaze. It was so much easier when he was just someone useful. A meal, an employee, no one of any consequence to the other person. Goshiki was making him feel, making his heart unfurl and it was so so terrifying. Everything he did was tearing through Shirabu’s defences like they were nothing more than a facade.

So unfair.

“Can I kiss you again, Shirabu-san?” Goshiki whispered.

Letting his head roll back, Shirabu asked, “Where?”

Fingers slipped from his cheek to his neck at the movement, nails - that sharp, sharp, right index finger - tracing over his adam’s apple and down to the hollow of his throat. “Everywhere,” Goshiki breathed.

So so tempting.

Lips quirking, Shirabu said “Nope,” as he opened his eyes, watching the fuzziness of the fairy lights strung against the night sky above him.

“No?” Goshiki asked, hand pausing its movement toward the top button of Shirabu’s shirt.

He could hear the pout in the vampire’s voice, and it made Shirabu smile even more. “I have too many clothes on for you to kiss me everywhere,” he observed, agreeing with himself that it made more than adequate sense, especially at the moment.

“Shirabu-san,” Goshiki said, voice a light growl.

“It’s true,” Shirabu said, managing the effort to swing his head around enough to blink lazily at the vampire who currently had him in his grasp. The rings in his eyes had brightened again, signaling danger that Shirabu was more than ready to invite.

“I could change that,” Goshiki said, determination in his eyes as he tugged at the top of Shirabu’s shirt.

“Will you, though?”

“Yes!” Goshiki said, pulling hard enough that it forced Shirabu to sit up a bit and made his heart beat faster. “Um, though maybe not here,” he continued, glancing over at the unlocked door.

Shirabu laughed, reaching out and pulling Goshiki’s head to look at him again. Utterly adorable. “Ok,” he breathed out, bringing their foreheads together. “Later, then. Later, you’ll lay me out, and take off every piece of my clothing before kissing all the way down my body -”

“Shirabu-san -”

“Licking and tasting all this skin you say is so delicious, lifting me up and - what will you do then?” Shirabu asked, letting one hand trail down to Goshiki’s chest. The vampire’s chest was rising and falling in quick breaths.

“Shirabu-san!”

“It’s just a question, Goshiki-sama,” Shirabu teased, rubbing their noses together before tilting his head to the side, tempted to steal another kiss. Goshiki might be strong enough to rip off all his clothes, but there was a power here that Shirabu held simply because Goshiki was giving it to him.

“I’ll - I’ll -”

“Yes?”

“I’ll drink you down!” Goshiki blurted out, lips millimeters away from Shirabu’s own. “I’ll lick, and taste, and -”

“Mmmhmm?”

“I’ll - aww fuck.”

Shirabu’s head spun as he suddenly found himself on his back, head resting on the cushion on the other end of the wicker couch. Goshiki was crouched above him, hair a mess, eyes almost glowing with desire. Dizziness swept through Shirabu and he tried to catch his breath, made painfully aware of his own arousal by how his pants stretched tight against him in this new position. “Goshiki -” Shirabu said, discarding the playful honorific as he reached up to curl fingers around the back of the other man’s neck.

“Shirabu-san,” Goshiki whined, “you’re too much.”

Him? He was the one that was too much? This - this vampire, man-child - Shirabu huffed. “Excuse you, I’m just the right amount.”

Goshiki blinked.

Goshiki giggled.

Shirabu closed his eyes.

Ok, maybe that hadn’t made too much sense, but that didn’t mean he needed a vampire collapsing onto his chest while laughing. “You’re drunk, Shirabu-san,” Goshiki whispered, left hand sliding down to tug at the side of Shirabu’s shirt.

“Your fault,” Shirabu said, patting his head. “You’re the one who decided to buy me a bottle of sake. Getting a poor innocent human all drunk so you can have your way with him.”

“Are you innocent?” Goshiki asked, fingers slipping under the fabric of Shirabu’s shirt, softly brushing over his side.

Shirabu tried to keep from squirming.

Innocent?

Not really. Not in the ways people counted - well, he hadn’t ever killed or even seriously injured anyone, but... “I feel more innocent when I’m with you,” he murmured, looking back again at the lights swaying in the breeze.

“I want Shirabu-san to feel innocent, if it makes him happy,” Goshiki whispered, nuzzling his chest. “Want to make you happy all the time.”

“You barely know me.”

“I want to know you,” said Goshiki, pushing up with his right hand, eyes soft as they stared down at Shirabu. “Want to know everything about you, all the things that make you so amazing. And I really, really, want to kiss you.”

This was exactly why Goshiki was the one who was too much. Seriously. It was all so over-the-top and ridiculous that the only thing Shirabu could say in reply was, “So kiss me then.”

Goshiki’s lips were soft as they brushed against his, soft and teasing, making Shirabu arch to chase his mouth as those lips pulled back just a bit. Breath spread warm between their mouths and then Goshiki’s mouth was opening, front teeth nibbling on Shirabu’s lower lip and making him whine.

He didn’t care that he was drunk. Didn’t care that he’d only met Goshiki tonight, that the door was unlocked and anyone could come in at any moment. He just knew he wanted more.

Shirabu turned his head, feeling lips trail over his cheek and press against his ear.

“Shirabu-san?” Goshiki whispered, sucking on Shirabu’s earlobe and kissing down his neck.

“Hot,” Shirabu said. “I want - hmm.”

“You want?”

“Help me take my jacket off.”

Goshiki lifted up, smiling down and moving his hand so that he was holding the back of Shirabu’s neck. “This help?” he asked, pulling Shirabu up enough that he could wiggle out of the damned suit jacket. Said wiggling meant some nice brushing against Goshiki’s body, but Shirabu was not going to complain about that.

Satisfied, he laid back down, looking up at the beautiful vampire above him. “You look hungry,” he murmured.

Shrugging, Goshiki slid his left hand over Shirabu’s stomach, fingers teasing at the buttons of his shirt. It had somehow become untucked in all of their moving about.

Personally, Shirabu was leaning towards it coming all the way off, but they had time for that.

“I think I’ll always be hungry for you,” Goshiki murmured, a soft little smile on his lips as he tilted his head.

There it was again. Too much. “I hope you want me for more than just my blood,” Shirabu said, lips quirking.

The smile morphed into a grin that was downright wicked, even if Goshiki’s eyes were bright. “You have a nice body, too, Shirabu-san.”

“Oh, good,” Shirabu murmured, arching his back as Goshiki’s hand followed the trail of buttons up his chest. “Do I have a pretty face too? I’ve always wanted -”

“Yes,” Goshiki interrupted, fingers sliding up to cup Shirabu’s cheek. “Most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

That was a lie. He knew for a fact that Goshiki had met Semi earlier, and Shirabu harbored no illusions about his attractiveness compared to the other man. But he’d take it. He’d take a lot of things with how Goshiki was looking at him, soft and adoring, like Shirabu really was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Turning his head Shirabu brushed his lips against Goshiki’s thumb, opening his mouth as the digit pressed inside. Goshiki was hissing softly, pushing his thumb deep, letting Shirabu taste all of it. He bit down, listening as Goshiki’s noise changed to a groan as he pulled his thumb out, the pad rubbing against Shirabu’s bottom teeth.

“I want you,” Goshiki moaned. “Fuck, I’m trying to be good, I really am Shirabu-san, but - fuck -”

Shirabu smirked, pushing the thumb out of his mouth with his tongue. “That’s why,” he murmured, “I said I wanted to chain you up.”

“Fuck.”

Goshiki looked so fucking delicious like this, all shellshocked. Shirabu let his gaze drift from those blown-out eyes with their candy-colored rings, lifting a hand to the top button of his own shirt as he looked down at the obvious bulge in Goshiki’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Goshiki asked, need bleeding through in the edges of his voice.

“Unbuttoning my shirt,” Shirabu said. Obviously.

“But -”

“Don’t get blood on it,” he murmured, tugging it open.

Goshiki groaned, both hands moving to splay against the newly-exposed skin of Shirabu’s chest, fingers and thumbs pinching Shirabu’s nipples and pulling out a gasp.

“Shirabu,” Goshiki panted. “Shirabu - I -”

“Do I need to undo my pants for you too?”

Dark eyes flashed up to look at him, a sign that Goshiki was rising to the challenge. “I’m not - we can’t -”

“Not yet, no,” Shirabu said, “but you can be touch. Be creative.”

Goshiki groaned.

Shirabu watched as his left hand moved down Shirabu’s chest, blunt nails scraping across skin and dipping into his bellybutton. His touch was gentle, slowing as it drew lower, almost teasing as he tugged against the waistband of Shirabu’s pants.

Slow was good.

Teasing was very good.

Licking his lips Shirabu glanced up. Goshiki was watching him so intently as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper.

“Striped blue and white cotton boxers?” Goshiki asked, chuckling.

Flushing, Shirabu said, “Shut up. I didn’t come here tonight with the intention of someone checking out my underwear.”

“You’re so cute, Shirabu-san.”

“I am no - ah!”

“Cute and sexy.”

Shirabu arched, trying to catch his breath from the way Goshiki’s hand had slipped lightning-quick under the band of his boxers and wrapped around his cock, squeezing with perfect tightness. “Fuck,” Shirabu said, panting as Goshiki’s fingers twisted around his cock, shifting so that the waistband was pulled down to reveal him to the vampire’s gaze.

“And beautiful,” Goshiki whispered, pulling back the foreskin and letting his thumb slide over the head to press against the slit.

It was a cock. Cocks, to Shirabu’s way of thinking, were not beautiful. However, he was still buzzing hard from the sake and in the hands of a man who seemed to have a preference for all things Shirabu, so he decided to forgo the argument this time.

“I want to kiss you again,” Goshiki said.

“For fucks sake,” Shirabu hissed, “you have your hand on my cock. You don’t have to ask every -”

Goshiki’s mouth was attacking his mouth, right hand cupping the back of Shirabu’s head as Goshiki tugged at his cock. There was no question about who was in control right now. Well, what, really, because it felt like Goshiki’s hunger was overwhelming them both and Shirabu loved it. He bucked his hips, bringing his legs up to curl around Goshiki’s thighs as best he could, still so conscious of the way that drew his pants tight up against his balls. Too much, too much, so good.

He yelled as Goshiki pulled his head back by his hair, mouth moving over to suck at Shirabu’s ear, that hot little tongue sliding in to taste the shell. “Don’t be too loud, Shirabu-san,” Goshiki whispered.

Fuck this man -

He was right, though. Shirabu doubted that Tendou would come running to his rescue, but there was the off chance -

He pulled his mind away from that precipice, shoving Semi out of his mind as he focused on what Goshiki was doing to him. It wasn’t hard. Not hard when the vampire was kissing his way down Shirabu’s neck, murmuring his name like a prayer before opening his mouth and sucking a mark right over the vein.

“Can I?” Goshiki asked, hand stilling on Shirabu’s cock.

“Yes, you fucking - yes, obviously -”

“My name, Shirabu-san,” Goshiki teased, fingers moving slow as molasses, tongue flicking out to taste the skin Shirabu wanted pierced.

Oh this - oh, just wait till Shirabu had him on his knees, wrists wrapped in steel - silver maybe - fuck.

But two could play at this game.

“Goshiki-sama,” Shirabu whispered, “please drink me down.”

“Fuck,” Goshiki gasped, stilling again, just long enough that Shirabu was worried he’d broken him.

Then Goshiki struck.

The yell that escaped Shirabu’s mouth as Goshiki’s fangs sank into his flesh was nothing he could’ve controlled. Pain barely had a moment to register before pleasure had him keening, bucking up into the hand that was moving over his cock. It was quick and dirty, making shades of color explode behind his eyelids as his face twisted with sensation. Good, so good, with an edge of harsh enthusiasm matched by the way Goshiki was sucking out his blood.

“Go - Goshi -” he panted, trying to make sense of words, trying to tell him to slow down, that he was going to cum too soon, that he was hurdling towards the precipice and couldn't stop himself from going over -

The damned brat didn’t stop though, just went faster, fangs pulling out of his neck, tongue swiping over his skin as Goshiki pulled up. Shirabu forced his eyes open enough to look up at the other man. Fuck, his coloring was perfect, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, lips red with his blood, so gorgeous.

“You can,” Goshiki said, voice as eager as his strokes. “Are you going to cum, Shirabu-san? Cum for me? Fuck, you look so -”

A little flick of the wrist, squeeze of Goshiki’s fingers in just the right way, and he was gone, calling out, barely registering the fact that a door was slamming open behind him. He did register Goshiki’s growl, though, the way his hand left Shirabu’s pants to grip the edge of the couch as he glared at whoever had opened the door.

“What the fuck,” Shirabu mumbled.

“Mine,” Goshiki hissed, wicker creaking under the force of his grasp.

“He’s not!” shouted a voice Shirabu really didn’t want to deal with right now. “He’s - I swear Tendou if your friend -”

Fuck, this was a fucking buzzkill. “I’m fine, Semi,” Shirabu grumbled.

“What? I can’t -”

“He said he’s fine,” Tendou said.

“Prove it! What if he’s -”

Shirabu sighed, rolling over on the couch so that he could push up and look Semi in the face, warmed by the way that Goshiki’s arm curled around him and tugged him close. “I’m fine, Semi.”

It was the first time they’d really looked at each other in weeks. It still made Shirabu’s heart hurt a bit, watching him stand there, with Tendou holding his shoulder and Ushiwaka standing behind them. It didn’t hurt as much as he would've expected, though.

“I heard you,” Semi muttered. “You sounded like - and I know you don’t, with clients -”

“He’s not a client,” Shirabu replied, gentler now as he read the worry on Semi’s face.

He missed him. He missed the fuck out of him, he realized - but not as a lover. He missed his best friend.

“What is he then?” Semi asked. “Because - you can’t be his, not so fast. Don’t let some elite prick -”

“Semi,” Tendou murmured, forestalling the growl that was rising in Goshiki’s throat.

Shirabu lifted a hand and rubbed the back of Goshiki’s hand, turning his face to nuzzle softly at Goshiki’s head as he rested it on his shoulder. There were so many things he could say in reply. Yell that it was none of Semi’s business. State that Goshiki’s claim was, indeed, premature. Complain that the ruckus had ruined his post-orgasmic bliss and that he didn’t appreciate that it had sobered him up a bit as well. In the end, he just said, “I’m fine, Semi. Don’t worry.”

Deflating a bit, Semi looked down and to the side. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

And that settled it, as far as Shirabu was concerned.

Tendou made a soft noise. “Ah, sorry to bother the two of you. I’ll make sure no one comes up unless you need something.”

“Another bottle of sake would be nice,” Shirabu muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Nothing, fuck.... Thanks.”

"No problem," Tendou replied, faint amusement in his voice as he ushered Semi off of the balcony and shut the door behind them.

Shirabu let his head fall against the arm of the couch, sighing softly as Goshiki nuzzled his back.

“I”m sorry for saying you were mine,” Goshiki said, fingers sliding down into the mess left on Shirabu’s stomach.

“It’s fine,” Shirabu muttered. It wasn’t fine, not really. Vampires making a claim on you was dangerous business, he knew - but he also trusted that Goshiki understood that what he’d said wasn’t acquiescence to any claim. “I’m all dirty now.”

“I can clean you up,” Goshiki offered, kissing Shirabu’s shoulder through the shirt.

Tempting. Very tempting. Images of Goshiki on his knees entered Shirabu’s mind again, of Goshiki leaning over him on the couch and lapping up all the mess, slowly working his way down to -

No.

Shirabu was too sober for that now, and too on-edge to consider having more sex on the balcony, as tempting as it was.

“Go get a towel?” Shirabu said.

A quick nod and Goshiki was gone, barely making a sound as he slipped through the door and down the stairs.

It gave Shirabu a chance to catch his breath. He turned over and stared up at the lights, mind running through the events of the evening. What was he doing, he didn’t know. Tendou - this was all Tendou’s fault.

He twisted his lips in annoyance, then sighed.

He trusted Tendou’s judgement, though. Tendou hadn’t let him fall away from their social circle, even if he was on a very remote orbit. Tendou always checked in on him. Had never made him feel threatened or less of a person because he was human. Tendou had even given him advice when he was thinking about becoming a donor, helping him find the most reputable companies to work for, ones who screened their clients to make sure their donors weren’t at risk or being forced to do something they didn’t want - or worse.

Tendou had told Goshiki about him.

The whisper of the door was the only warning he got before Goshiki was kneeling next to the couch, damp towel in hand. “Sorry I was gone so long,” he said.

His cheeks were red.

“You were barely gone a minute,” Shirabu murmured, reaching out and brushing Goshiki’s hair back from his face.

“I know, but,” Goshiki said, “it was a minute too long! I didn’t like leaving you alone.”

It was cute. Possibly a tad overprotective, considering that Shirabu was fairly decent at taking care of himself in most situations, but cute.

Then again, it was possible that Goshiki was getting attached.

Maybe they both were.

Shirabu bit his bottom lip as Goshiki began to gently wipe the cum from his stomach, lifting his hips as Goshiki moved his pants down so he could get to his cock. It wasn’t sexy, or sensual, but it was terribly intimate. Goshiki looked at him reverently, was meticulously careful as he cleaned his skin, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against Shirabu’s hip.

The attention continued a bit longer than was probably necessary. Shirabu didn’t really mind. The cool cloth was soothing, and he really had been too constrained earlier. Still, it was strange having his dick hanging out in the middle of a semi-public patio, even if Tendou had promised to guard the door.

“What did Tendou tell you about me?” Shirabu asked, fingers stroking through Goshiki’s hair as he turned to rest his head on Shirabu’s stomach.

“Hmm?” Goshiki asked, pursing his mouth and slowly blinking. “Oh. Ah, hmm...”

The evening breeze was cool against his just washed skin, and it was slightly disconcerting the way Goshiki was resting the washcloth over his cock, clutching him gently through the fabric. It didn’t really bother Shirabu, though. He felt calm and happy, happier than he really had a right to be. It was probably just endorphins from the orgasm though.

“He said you were a good friend of his,” Goshiki finally said, left hand sliding up to brush over Shirabu’s ribs. “Human, with rich blood. Smart. Analytical. Tough, um. Said you’d recently come out of a relationship with another vampire that had been, well, difficult.”

“Did he say who?”

Goshiki shook his head. “Does it matter?”

It did. It would. But not - well. Maybe not in a bad way.

“Go on.”

“He said you were working as a donor, but that he didn’t think you’d be happy doing that long-term. Also said you were a good candidate for, um.”

“Candidate?” Shirabu asked, puzzled.

Sighing, Goshiki pushed up, lips pursing again as he carefully tucked Shirabu away and zipped up his pants. “It’s complicated,” he finally said.

“Is it?”

Sucking in a breath, Goshiki shrugged.

Shirabu moved to sit up and clear a space next to him. This didn’t seem like a conversation he wanted to have while one of them knelt on the tile floor. “Tell me.”

Frowning, Goshiki climbed up onto the couch next to him and rested his hands on his knees.

“It’s vampire stuff, kind of,” Goshiki said.

Even Shirabu knew that there were some things that he wasn’t supposed to know about. One thought did cross his mind, though. “I’m not - you don’t mean candidate for being turned, do you?”

“What? Oh, no,” Goshiki said. “Well - not yet. I mean....”

He was turning and looking at Shirabu, a look in his eyes oddly speculative.

“What?”

“I, huh. I didn’t - ugh. I like you.”

Nonplused, Shirabu frowned at him. “I’m assuming you don’t mean in the confessional sense, since we barely know each other and you already promised me no love at first sight claims.”

“Ah! I didn’t promise, did i?” Goshiki asked, pouting at him. “But - ugh. No, I meant, well. My family - a lot of people in houses like my family - if they are going to become involved in business or government then they have, well, human scions.”

“What?” Shirabu asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They’re guardians, kinda - or, that’s what they used to be. Now, they’re basically the human representative of the vampire. Helps manage their affairs, can speak for them during the day, things like that. It depends on the relationship they have what the responsibilities are, but, well. That’s one of the reasons I’m here.”

“You came to make me your scion?” Shirabu asked, careful not to let his suspicion cloud his voice too much.

“Ah! No. Well, I mean, maybe. I just, ugh,” Goshiki said, running his hands through his hair. “I just wanted to meet you, and see what you were like. Tendou said he’d heard that some of the other vampires that used your service were thinking about talking to you, and he thought I should look at you too.”

It was a lot to process. Shirabu had never even heard of such a thing.

It made sense, though. Explained some of the conversations he’d had with some of the other clients he was sent to, conversations that involved his brain and not just his bloodletting abilities. One woman had posed a question about accounting. Another had begged his help with some complicated seating arrangement. Nothing hard, really. He had a business degree under his belt from a decent university where he’d actually attended classes and passed the tests. But it was still a bit of a shock.

“So what do you think?” asked Shirabu, still mulling the whole thing over himself.

“I like you, ah. Hah. I don’t normally ah, man,” Goshiki said, motioning to Shirabu's underdressed state.

“I don’t either,” Shirabu said, reaching over and taking Goshiki’s hand. It was warm, and Goshiki’s face was soft as he turned to look at him. “I really don’t.”

“I gathered,” Goshiki whispered, the sweetness of his smile enough to make Shirabu blush again.

“What, because of what Semi said?”

“Well, I was thinking more the boxers.”

“Ah! Brat.”

Laughing, Goshiki said, “I didn’t expect to like you so much. And not just, the uh, the...”

“Sex?”

Goshiki’s blush really was adorable. It made Shirabu want to laugh, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't come across well.

“Hmmm,” Shirabu said. “I, ah. Like you too.”

“Really?”

Wincing, Shirabu sent him a look. “Well yeah. A little, at least. I mean, don’t let it... don’t...”

Words died on Shirabu’s lips as he gazed into Goshiki’s face, blown away again by the sheer purity of emotion in his eyes. Awe, and happiness, and that same determination that had made Shirabu’s heart skip a beat earlier.

“I do,” he finally said.

Goshiki grinned, eyes sparkling. “I’m really glad, Shirabu-san,” he said.

“You can - ah, nevermind,” Shirabu muttered. This boy, this man, this - he was far too easy at pulling happiness from Shirabu’s heart. They’d already rushed things far too much. He didn’t have to share his name right away.

“Can I see you again?” Goshiki asked.

“Are you ready for me to leave?” Shirabu countered, raising an eyebrow.

“No!” Goshiki said, shaking his head for good measure. “I just...”

Lips twitching, Shirabu relented, leaning against Goshiki’s shoulder and squeezing his hand. “Ok,” he said, enjoying the sigh of relief that left Goshiki’s lungs. “Can I still chain you up?”

There. Frozen. A little gasp of breath followed by a few short inhales, and fingers tightening around his own. “Shirabu-san,” Goshiki said, tone accusing this time.

“Not right at the moment, obviously,” Shirabu murmured. “We’d have to acquire some chains, for one thing. There might be some stores still open, I’m not sure.”

“Shirabu-san!”

That did make Shirabu start to laugh, even as he was lifted up and deposited on Goshiki’s lap again.

They really did fit together quite nicely.

“You, you, you,” Goshiki said, cheeks red.

“Like you.”

The range of emotions reflected in the dark of Goshiki’s eyes was rather impressive. It made Shirabu want to kiss him again. Kiss him and see where things went while they were sober, without the pressing drive of bloodlust and alcohol-fueled libido to drag them over the edge.

He wanted to see where things went in other ways, too - learn more about the human scion thing, yes, but even more learn about this man. What he liked. What he didn’t - and not just in terms of sex, but movies, studies, philosophy, all of it. Wanted to know if he’d traveled, what growing up had been like for him. Tendou had known Goshiki since childhood, but now that he thought about it, he didn’t recall Tendou saying much about their relationship.

“Can I just spend forever like this?” Goshiki asked. “With you?”

“No,” Shirabu said, smirking as Goshiki pouted at him. “I need to eat sometime.”

“They’ll bring us food.”

“Also I'll have to use the facilities at some point.”

“Ah, oh yeah -”

“And that’s not something I’m interested in bringing into this space.”

The way Goshiki scrunched up his eyes, he was probably avoiding thinking about that. Shirabu snorted.

“Plus, there’s, you know the whole,” Shirabu said, waving to the open sky above them.

“Sun,” Goshiki completed, tilting his head to the side and looking up at him. “Does that bother you?”

Shirabu shook his head. “Semi and I grew up together. Not together together, but - enough. It’s normal, as far as I’m concerned.”

“I’d like to see the sun with you sometime,” Goshiki murmured, lifting a hand to trace circles on Shirabu’s arm. “There are places, you know. With heavily-protected glass.”

Nodding, Shirabu said, “I think dinner would be a good first step. Maybe, dinner, and - I don’t know. What do you like to do?”

“Besides you?” Goshiki asked, grinning at him and laughing as Shirabu shoved his shoulder. “Ah, hmm. Museum, maybe? Zoo? Aquarium?”

“I’d like that,” said Shirabu. Dates. Actual dates. He and Semi had never been on dates, not really - not anything fancy at least. The movies but that was more a friends thing. Shirabu had to admit the idea of being wined and dined was a very appealing prospect.

Especially with Goshiki. Especially if he kept looking at Shirabu the way he was right now.

“That would make you happy, Shirabu-san?” Goshiki asked. “You’re smiling.”

He was. He was smiling, and he was happy, even if it was all new and tenuous and there was no telling how the two of them would feel the next evening.

That wasn’t entirely true though, was it?

He didn’t get the impression that Goshiki was flighty with his affections. First impressions weren’t everything, of course, but - well, he did trust Tendou. It sounded like Tendou had put them together intentionally, entrusting them to each other.

Interfering bastard.

Good friend.

“I am,” he said, leaning closer and kissing Goshiki softly. Unlike the first kiss Goshiki reciprocated, exchanging chaste kisses with him, brushes and presses of lips while dragging his fingers up and down Shirabu’s back under the shirt. This wasn’t something he’d really done before, this type of kissing. Many things about this were new. Goshiki, the way he was making him feel, all of it was new and heady and sweet as candy. It didn’t feel like something that would disolve in water, though.

The limitations of his simile made him smile against Goshiki’s mouth.

“What?” Goshiki asked, laughing as Shirabu kept kissing him. “What!”

“Nothing,” Shirabu murmured, nipping his bottom lip. “Just happy.”

“Shirabu,” said Goshiki, a soft whine easily mollified by more gentle kisses.

Happy. He was so happy.

Eventually Goshiki’s lips slipped from his, tracing cheeks and his nose and his eyes, even his eyebrows.

“What are you doing?” Shirabu whispered as the kisses moved up to the top of his hairline.

Goshiki pressed a smiling kiss to his temple. “I told you, Shirabu-san! I want to kiss you everywhere.”

That made Shirabu laugh again, hugging Goshiki close and nuzzling his neck.

He felt like a child again. No.

He’d never been able to feel like this as a child. Safe, and happy, and warm, in the arms of someone who thought he was amazing. Not afraid. Not hungry. Not worried about how to protect his vulnerabilities and those of his friends.

His friends. Ah. Semi was probably still worried downstairs.

Well, he’d live.

“I’m glad I met you,” Shirabu murmured, kissing Goshiki’s neck.

“Me too,” said Goshiki.

All thanks to Tendou.

Ugh. The redhead was never going to let him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this. I have more worked out in my mind, but.... *stares at long list of wips and also school* so we shall see. 
> 
> Either way you can always come yell at me about shiragoshi or stz in general (or, you know, kenma et al) at [kaiyouchan.tumblr.com](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments and kudos make me terribly happy <3


End file.
